heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow
Background Oliver Queen was born into Star City's rich elite. He was a pampered babe amongst the socially wealthy and privileged. He was raised this way, and its all he knew for a time. When he did bad in school, his parents had the money to buy him out of trouble and get him into Ivy League college. It was when he was in college that everything changed. There was a party on his private yacht that turned bad, which caused him to fall overboard while no one cared or watched. Ollie ended up clinging to a life preserver vest as he drifted towards an abandoned island on the Pacific Coast. In order to survive, he would have to learn how to fend for himself. So, started his hard pressed training. The man had to learn to fashion bows from crude materials in order to hunt and survive, and he learned the ways of the wilds. After realizing that he wasn't alone on the island, and that there were drug smugglers on there, he attacked them with his crude weaponry and commandeered their boat to head back home to Star City. There was shock and disbelief to his sudden reappearance - as he was gone for months, especially after his parents death. He played suspect, but was acquitted of the charges. Now the heir to the Queen fortune, Ollie took time to set things right and search for himself. He traveled across America, watching and meeting people along the way. He ran into the homeless, down trodden, and forgotten masses that he never really dealt with as a child. They told him of their lives, their problems, and he saw that most were good people whom were stuck in bad situations out of their control. This caused Ollie to take up a vigilante mantle. Donning a Robin Hood costume one night, he decided to help the poor masses on the streets by dealing with the scum suckers, fat cats, and the power hungry elite who were stepping on them. That changed everything and he soon became Green Arrow by night and worked as the CEO of Queen Enterprises by day. Down the road, he picked up a sidekick and ward, Roy Harper - Arsenal. He then found an underage prostitute in need and she became his second sidekick and ward, Mia Dearden - Speedy. And Ollie has even discovered that he has an illegitimate son, Connor Hawke. He has set up shop in Gotham to try and help out the city there, but still visits Star City every now and then. Personality Ollie is an activist first and foremost. He is very loud spoken, and sometimes you can't get him to shut up! Ever see a ranting and raving lunatic going on about the evils of society and the world? Ollie can sometimes seem to be like that, even when it isn't intended. His fatal flaw is his own fear within himself and his bleeding heart for others. He will go out of his way to try and help the little guys on the street, even if it runs him dry. Ollie is a hypocrite. He comes from the wealthy and powerful, still has his wealth and power, yet claims to be a voice for the people, of the people, to try and fight the 'Man' in both the business and political branches that run the show behind the scenes. While he doesn't sympathize with criminals and those looking to do harm, he can sympathize with the fourteen year old kid that's selling small bags of drugs on the streets to help his family out. He sees himself as a voice for those that have no power, even in numbers. And he wants to use his own strengths for these people to bring about a change and kick the elite powerful down a few notches. In a way, he had a bleeding heart for those that are oppressed and walked upon and will even be a philanthropist with his own company funds in order to help them. There's one in every crowd, and when with those he knows, Ollie is certainly the cynical one. His humor is very dry and down to earth. Like his arrogance, he doesn't sugar coat things, even within his humor. The man really relies on his own cynical nature to help him get through stressful situations. An off color remark about a friend here, or a darkly muttered few words about a certain situation allow him some breathing room when it comes to stress. Many that know him closely get the attitude and the humor, shrugging it off of their shoulders. To those that are just getting to know him, it may take them some time to thicken their hides to his words. Once they learn how to though, he has respect for them. Yet, Ollie does care about people, even those close to him. There's a bit of charm and charisma to him that is undeniable. Its won him the approval of some, and even the beds of others. Despite his love for Dinah Lance, he can't ever seem to keep his pants up around certain women. It has lead to him having commitment issues and similar. Heck, its even landed him a few illegitimate children here and there through the years. He's loud. He's old. He's as stubborn as a mule. And most of the time he has to walk into his own personal contradictions in order to see his own faults. Logs 2009-05-22 - Things Falling Apart - Mia is missing, which turns into a ransom. Ollie freaks out and needs to rely on others for help. 2009-07-01 - Mad World - Speedy, from an alternate dimension, visits GA. From a hard-knock world where he and Roy died, and she has HIV. 2010-01-16 - Brick in the Wall - Brick's come to New York, and the Arrow clan plan on taking care of him, but get some help from Static Shock. Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Hero Category:Taken